Hazel's Rebellion
by Lost Know1
Summary: A continuation of The Fault in Our Stars, possible pairing of Hazel and Isaac, but maybe not. Who knows? Just something I made for English, that no one read, not even the teacher. ಠ ಠ


**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters, all copy rights go to John Green**

**I am posting this because after I completed this for English class my teacher didn't even read it. So here it is.**

Alternate Ending

I woke up writhing in pain I could instantly tell, a cluster head ache. As time went on I drifted in and out of pain, I knew my parents were watching but I couldn't see them. Seeing was just more pain, and I didn't want to.

Eventually the pain subsided, only to be quickly replaced by another. The look in my parent's eyes was always the worst part. What could you say to a mother and father who were forced to watch as their little girl died before their eyes? Nothing, so I stayed silent in an attempt to sleep.

One of the things that dying does to you is it forces you to think. This is why sleep so constantly eluded me. I was skimming over the memories I had with Augustus, the infinite amount of love we managed to fit in such a finite time always amazes me. As I was deep in thought I heard my phone vibrate. I began to reach for it only to find that my arm wasn't moving. My first reaction was to scream, but I resisted. All my parents needed now was to hear more agony. No, I would reach that phone.

It took some time but I got there, it was painful but after what I had been through it was simply numbness. I flipped open my phone, one new message. It was from Isaac.

Bored, bored, bored, BORED, Hazel I think we need to do something. Like anything at all.

I thought for a minute, then sent a reply.

Well isn't it a bit late? I mean we need our sleep, remember sleep fights cancer.

Oh thank you for reminding me I don't think my parents bring it up enough. Sometimes I think they believe that if I sleep for long enough my eyes will grow back. Anyways, it's the perfect time, it will be our rebellious teen break out.

Ha

No seriously. Why not? There is so much we don't get to experience I think we should get this at least.

I meant to type, "No thank you" but instead found myself sending "Where are we going?"

Awesome so you're in. I know exactly where to go!

I was typing, "No I can't go" when I received another text.

Movie Theatre.

I in no way mean to be a kill joy, but aren't you blind?

Hazel Grace, I may be blind but I'm not deaf. Meet me there at 11.

I was lost for words, how had the conversation evolved so quickly? I never had any intention of going. As I was thinking this whole idea over I remembered the words Augustus' had yelled at his parents right before we left for Holland. "BECAUSE IT IS MY LIFE, MOM. IT BELONGS TO ME." These words rang in my ears as I stood up, attaching my mobile air tank.

I was still unable to believe that I had snuck out. I left a note, I reassured myself. If they go into my room they will see it, stop worrying.

"Hey", I heard as I turned around.

"Hello Isaac", I replied.

"Come on don't look so down, it's not like this is going to kill you."

"No, it will just kill my parents."

"You didn't tell them!"

"No it was going to be our, teenage rebellion, if I remember correctly. Why did you tell yours?"

"I sort of have to, I'm blind"

"Of course, well I feel like a terrible daughter so I'm going to call them to pick me up."

"What, come on Hazel just call them and then we'll watch the movie that sounds fair, right? We also still get to have our much needed teenage rebellion."

"We will see, though I doubt my parents will allow it."

I turned around the corner to call my parents. Was I really going to do this, I had never even thought about something like this night. I called my parents. The phone slowly rang and as it did so, the world seemed to slow down, my mind jumped to all the worst case scenarios. What if they never got the letter, what if they're out there right now looking for me? My mind raced till I heard, "Hello?"

"Oh hi mom I was just calling to …", now that this conversation was going on I had no idea what to say. "I'm at the theatre, is it ok if I watch a movie?"

I waited for what seemed like an eternity, listening to ever breathe my mom made, and waiting for the inevitable. "I guess that's fine."

"What?" I said in shock before I could stop myself.

"Oh I'm sorry honey do you not want to go. I'll come pick you up right away, just stay there."

"No it's fine mom, really, I'm just surprised by your actions."

"You do realize I let you go to the Netherlands and walk around alone with your boyfriend. Hazel you are such a mature person and I respect your decisions, if you want to do this then go ahead."

"Thanks mom"

"I'm going to assume that the pickup is cancelled"

"That would be appreciated"

I hung up. Tonight was turning out to be quite out of the ordinary. I walked back around to Isaac.

"Hey Isaac", I said.

"Oh goodness don't do that to me Hazel."

"Sorry"

"Anyways I got the tickets, want to head into the movie theatre and get our seats? I can always tell which ones are the best with my super hearing."

I laughed, "Well I cannot wait to see how you do that."

We were both laughing as we walked in and took two random seats.

"So what are we going to see, please tell me it's not a guy movie."

"What do you classify as a guy movie?"

"Well what's the death to crying ratio?"

"Probably a hundred to one, death to crying."

"That puts it deep within the guy movie level."

"There is no way that is a thing that actually exists."

"I would like to draw your attention to the extremely well drawn napkin diagram of girl vs. guy movies."

(The diagram didn't work ;_;)

"I now finally understand, but I still have confidence that you will enjoy this movie."

I watched as the title popped up "The Prince of Dawn" it read. As I watched it roll up the screen I started to cry.

"Augustus recommended this movie for you when we he heard it was coming out."

"Isaac, I think he found the only guy movie in existence that I will ever enjoy."

**If anyone ever likes this I might write a new chapter.**

**P.S. It's my first fan fic please be nice.**


End file.
